Something About Love
by Ghiena G.na
Summary: Kau datang dalam kehidupanku untuk menghapus air mataku/ Chap:2 Update/ sekuel Ku Sebut Namamu dalam Doaku dan Butterfly/ Plieeess RnR gaes wkwkwk
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aku tidak tahu apa ini?

Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Alur Loncat-loncat, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Something About Love

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

 _Dalam semua kebohongan yang ada disemesta ini_

 _Hanya dirimulah kebenaran sejati_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aula Konoha High School kembali riuh dengan tepuk tangan saat pembawa acara yang berada di atas panggung membacakan bahwa Temari Sabaku berada diposisi kedua disemester kali ini dan memintanya untuk naik kepanggung bersama dengan walinya. Berbeda dengan sikap Temari, ia hanya menunduk dalam seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Matanya bergerak liar ketakutan. Wajahnya yang putih semakin putih karena memucat. Tubuhnya pun terasa begitu dingin. Ia pun mau tak mau berdiri dengan gugup. Suara riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar semakin keras dan juga dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Saat langkahnya semakin mendekati panggung ia mencoba melirik barisan depan yang berisi para orang tua, ia tidak melihat siapapun dari walinya. Ayahnya tidak ada. Ia pun terus naik dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke Uchiha yang berada diposisi ketiga ditemani sang kakak, Itachi Uchiha sebagai walinya.

Semua orang juga sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki orang tua sejak kecil dikarenakan meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Tapi Temari yakin orang tua Sasuke juga merasa sangat bangga seperti yang diperlihatkan dari ekspresi sang kakak. Temari pun berdiri berjajar disamping Sasuke dan menatap semua orang. Ia melihat Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah KHS terlihat pasrah menatapnya karena sudah tahu bahwa orang tua Temari kali ini juga tidak datang seperti saat semester-semester sebelumnya. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang berada di aula KHS mereka pun terlihat berbisik-bisik membicarakan Temari. Semua orang merasa heran kenapa Sabaku Rei tak pernah datang untuk mendampingi puterinya berada diatas panggung. Padahal mereka juga tahu bahwa Itachi Uchiha yang memegang perusaan Uchiha Corp. pun tak kalah sibuk. Namun, demi adiknya ia rela meninggalkan segala urusan dan kesibukannya untuk tetap bisa berhadir mendampingi adiknya.

Temari pun hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan raut sedihnya. Pembawa acara pun kembali mengambil alih suasana yang terlihat tidak mengenakkan. Ia pun kembali akan membacakan siapa yang berada diposisi pertama. Terdengar suara riuh siswa-siswa KHS. Bahkan terdengar samar-samar suara seorang siswa yang menyeletuk " Paling-paling Nara lagi ". Semua siswa-siswa kelas XII sudah tahu mengenai reputasi si tunggal Nara yang disebut-sebut sebagai anak terjenius di KHS. Dengan IQ lebih dari 200 tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menggeser atau merebut posisinya. Diusianya yang tahun ini akan menginjak empat belas tahun dan bahkan belum lulus dari KHS, ia sudah ditawari untuk masuk ke Universitas terkemuka. Jadi, para siswa di KHS sudah tidak terlalu terkejut lagi saat nama Shikamaru Nara didengungkan oleh pembawa acara berada diposisi pertama. Namun, tetap saja mereka memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah saat Shikamaru bangkit dan berjalan malas menuju panggung. Ayahnya pun ikut berdiri dan naik keatas panggung saat Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Temari dan duo Uchiha. Trofi, piagam beserta hadiah diberikan kepada mereka bertiga. Temari yang sendirian tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun terpaksa menaruh hadiahnya dibawah. Tangannya sudah penuh karena memegangi trofi dan juga piagam ditangan yang lainnya. Sesi pun berakhir dengan berfoto bersama dengan wali murid dan Tsunade yang selaku kepala sekolah yang berdiri disamping Temari.

.

.

.

Temari memandangi kertas hasil ujiannya. Semuanya sempurna kecuali bahasa inggris, sembilan puluh delapan. Nilai yang membuat ia menjadi posisi kedua. Ia tak mengerti ia sudah belajar mati-matian bahkan mengundang instruktur dari luar negeri agar lebih memaksimalkan proses belajarnya. Tapi kenapa ia masih saja salah dan kalah pada akhirnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti, ia selalu memperhatikan Shikamaru mencari tahu mungkin terdapat cara belajar rahasia yang diterapkannya. Temari selalu mengira mungkin suatu saat nanti ia bisa mengalahkannya karena saat menyelidiki soal Shikamaru ia tak menemukan cara-cara khusus yang digunakannya bahkan yang ia tahu kebiasaan Shikamaru hanyalah malas-malasan dan tidur. Temari meremukkan kertas hasil ujiannya. Ia merasa terhina meskipun Shikamaru jenius tapi ia benar-benar tidak rela telah dikalahkan oleh orang seperti Shikamaru yang kerjanya hanya tidur saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Temari pun merasa sangat bingung bagaimana caranya ia bisa memberitahu ayahnya bahwa ia berada diposisi kedua lagi seperti semester sebelumnya. Ia takut akan dihajar lagi seperti dulu karena hanya terpaut satu angka dibawah Shikamaru dan saat ia hanya terpilih menjadi wakil ketua OSIS dan kembali Shikamaru yang mengkalahkannya. Temari benar-benar ketakutan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin saja ayahnya akan membunuhnya kali ini. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil dan kakinya terasa lemas untuk berjalan. Ia pun berjalan dengan sedikit terseok menuju sebuah bangku taman yang ada dihalaman KHS. Kertas hasil ujian yang ada digenggamannya pun terasa basah karena keringatnya sendiri.

.

Shikaku Nara hanya bisa menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Mau bagaimanapun juga baginya Shikamaru sudah bekerja keras meskipun ia tahu anaknya ini tidak perlu terlalu mengeluarkan begitu banyak tenaga dan pikiran dalam menghadapi ujian.

Shikaku pun meletakkan tangannya dipundak sang anak. " Kau selalu membuat ayah bangga".

Shikamaru hanya menunduk sedikit dan tersenyum sangat tipis sekali. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena ia sudah hapal apa yang akan dikatakan dan dilakukan ayahnya terhadapnya. Hal ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi dihidupnya. Ia sudah terlalu kenyang dengan berbagai pujian yang diterimanya. Lalu tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Temari yang sedang sendirian tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sambil memandangi kertas hasil ujiannya. Shikamaru dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas wajah kecewa dan ketakutan Temari saat ia meremas kertas hasil ujiannya dan duduk disebuah bangku. Shikamaru tiba-tiba teringat saat pemilihan anggota OSIS yang baru. Dirinya dan Temari hanya terpaut delapan suara dan membuat Temari menjadi wakilnya. Dua hari setelah hari itu ia melihat Temari tampak lemas. Ia bahkan memakai jaket saat disekolah padahal hari itu sedang panas-panasnya. Namun, yang membuatnya aneh saat tanpa sengaja Ia menyenggolnya, gadis itu terlihat begitu kesakitan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya? Apa mungkin ayahnya dengan sengaja memukulinya?.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat orang lain belajar dengan sangat keras seperti yang dilakukan Temari. Apalagi saat tahu kalau reputasinya yang memiliki IQ lebih dari 200. Mereka akan pasrah dan mundur begitu saja tanpa ada sedikitpun perlawanan. Tapi Temari berbeda, ia terlihat begitu ingin mengalahkannya sampai ia bahkan beberapa kali menemukan gadis itu mimisan saat belajar sendirian diperpustakaan. Ia sangat yakin gadis itu tidak pernah tidur nyenyak senyenyak dirinya. Perbedaan nilainya dengan gadis itu pun hanya satu atau dua saja. Sejujurnya Shikamaru sangat kaget ada seseorang yang hampir melampauinya. Shikamaru pun harus mengakui kegigihan gadis itu untuk mengalahkannya. Bahkan saat ujian matematika hanya ia dan gadis itu yang mendapat nilai sempurna. Nilai yang begitu sulit didapat ditambah dengan Anko sensei yang memegang mata pelajaran tersebut. Ia tak segan-segan mengurangi nilai apabila siswanya ketahuan melirik sedikit saja atau tidak menggunakan rumus saat menjawab soal-soalnya yang begitu banyak.

Gadis itu benar-benar memprihatinkan dimata Shikamaru. Yang ia tahu hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Setahunya Temari sama sekali tidak memiliki teman ia selalu terlihat sendiri. Ia tak pernah terlihat terlalu banyak bergaul bahkan dengan teman yang ada sekelas. Saat menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS pun juga seperti itu, ia hanya melakukan tugas yang semestinya ia lakukan dan sisanya ia habiskan dengan belajar. Ia benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mencoba untuk menolong gadis itu. Namun, sepertinya akan terasa sangat sulit mengingat Temari terlihat begitu membencinya. Selalu menghindarinya. Selain itu sikap Temari yang begitu diam dan tertutup membuatnya semakin sulit mendekatinya. Shikamaru pun hanya bisa berdoa kali ini Temari tidak kenapa-napa.

" Yeay, Shikamaru selamat ya..". Tiba-tiba saja suara dua sahabatnya mengejutkannya. Dan selain mereka berdua ia melihat ibunya beserta kedua orang tua dua sahabatnya mendekatinya dengan senyum bahagia seperti biasanya. Shikamaru benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. Pandangannya pun cepat beralih kearah ayahnya yang walaupun tengah tersenyum namun, memandanginya lekat-lekat seolah tahu bahwa sedari tadi pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana. Ayahnya tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak terlalu mendengarkannya berbicara apa dan seolah dengan tatapan seperti itu ayahnya seperti meminta penjelasan kepadanya. Shikamaru pun kembali menatap kedua sahabatnya sambil tersenyum tipis sambil menggarukkan belakang lehernya menandakan kalau ia tengah gugup memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan hal yang tengah dipikirkannya kepada ayahnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin bahwa ayahnya nanti salah paham terhadap dirinya.

.

Mata Temari langsung teralih saat ia mendengar suara cempreng yang begitu dikenalnya dan nama yang diteriakkannya. Melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Kapan ia bisa seperti itu?.

Dan tanpa sadar saat ia tengah melamun sambil memandangi orang-orang yang bersama Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu juga diam-diam sedang melihat kearahnya. Tak cukup lama mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Temari langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia pun langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat yang menyesakkan dadanya.

.

Shikaku Nara hanya bisa mengulum senyum saat tanpa sengaja mengikuti arah pandangan puteranya. Dan merasa tidak perlu mendapatkan penjelasan apapun dari puteranya.

.

.

.

PLAK!

Temari hanya bisa memegangi pipi kirinya yang mulai terasa berdenyut akibat tamparan yang baru saja didapatkannya dari ayahnya. Bahkan pinggiran bibirnya terasa perih. Terasa cairan asin dimulutnya.

" Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, kenapa kau masih juga TIDAK MENGERTI!"

PLAK!

Lagi. Dan kali ini tubuh Temari tidak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya ia pun tersungkur. Dadanya terasa sakit menahan tangis. Kepalanya pun terasa pusing. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis dihadapan ayahnya karena ayahnya sangat benci apabila melihat seorang yang dianggapnya melakukan kesalahan menangis dihadapannya. Hukuman yang akan diterimannya akan semakin bertambah. Temari ingin sekali mengeluarkan suara. Namun, berapa kali pun ia mencoba, suaranya tidak keluar seakan tertahan bulat-bulat di kerongkongannya. Temari pun hanya bisa memaki dalam hati begitu sialnya ia terlahir didalam keluarga Sabaku. Rasa irinya pun semakin bertambah saat tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benakknya peristiwa saat dihalaman sekolah tadi.

Ayahnya terlihat begitu geram dan membuat Temari semakin ketakutan. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga dirinya bisa berhenti mendapat siksaan seperti ini.

.

.

Ajaran semester baru dimulai kembali. Setelah mendapatkan liburan cukup panjang, selesai dari lelahnya belajar mati-matian saat ujian kemarin siswa dan siswi KHS kembali sibuk belajar untuk menghadapi ujian akhir. Mereka pun sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bermain. Waktu mereka, mereka habiskan untuk mencoba menjawab kisi-kisi soal-soal ujian. Tidak hanya itu, setiap mata pelajaran memberikan banyak sekali pekerjaan rumah untuk mereka yang diterima mereka dengan keluhan sangat panjang. Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum saat teman-temannya berandai-andai jenius sama seperti dirinya. Sehingga membuat mereka tidak perlu repot-repot belajar. Dan dimarahi orang tua mereka saat nilai ujian mereka merah saat seperti disemester lalu. Shikamaru pun jadi teringat kembali dengan Temari saat pertama kali masuk kedalam kelas ia terlihat lesu tak bersemangat. Tatapannya begitu kosong dan wajahnya pun tampak sangat pucat. Semua anak yang ada dikelas membicarakannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli. Bahkan saat Anko sensei yang biasanya terkenal galak, meminta ia agar ke UKS untuk beristirahat. Namun, lagi-lagi Temari tak peduli ia hanya mengatakan "Saya tidak apa-apa sensei". Dan setelahnya tak ada lagi reaksi dari Temari. Anko sensei pun terlihat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena biasanya anak-anak didiknya akan mencari alasan dan kesempatan apapun yang bisa mereka dapatkan agar bisa absen dari jam pelajaran matematika yang diajarnya. Saat itu Shikamaru merasa ia harus segera menolong gadis itu. Gadis itu bisa gila karena tekanan dari ayahnya dan bisa saja ia akan berbuat sangat nekat.

.

.

Saat ini Shikamaru tengah mengikuti Temari dari belakang ia tahu setelah jam pelajaran usai ia akan keperpustakaan atau lantai atas yang sepi dari siapapun agar bisa belajar dengan tenang. Ia melihat Temari menaiki tangga berarti ia akan kelantai atas. Shikamaru pun mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menyusul Temari karena menurutnya inilah kesempatannya berbicara berdua dengan Temari. Saat berhasil meyusul gadis itu ia pun mencoba menahan lengannya untuk berhenti. Tapi yang ia lihat Temari dengan cepat menarik lengannya dan mengusapnya. Wajah gadis itu meringis menahan sakit.

" Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, hah!". Teriak Temari. Suaranya terdengar agak parau ditelinga Shikamaru. Seperti seorang yang kehabisan suara karena terlalu banyak menangis dengan jarak seperti ini Shikamaru dapat melihat lingkaran kehitaman di mata Temari. Ia juga memperkirakan bahwa Temari terus-terusan belajar saat liburan.

Temari mendongak dan menatap tajam Shikamaru. Ia terlihat semakin kesal.

" Ku tanya Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!". Teriak Temari lagi kali ini dengan mata yang terlihat ingin menangis. Shikamaru tidak tahan lagi.

" Tenanglah Temari!," Shikamaru berteriak tak kalah keras. " Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu?".

Temari tersentak mendengar teriakan Shikamaru. Ia tak pernah mendengar Shikamaru berteriak seperti itu. Tapi, dengan cepat ia sembunyikan wajah kaget dan takutnya. Ia pun langsung menampilkan senyum sinisnya dan berujar : " Kau tidak perlu pura-pura peduli padaku," Alis Shikamaru bertaut karena heran.

" Apa susahnya bersikap tidak peduli terhadapku, hah!," Temari melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang begitu dingin. " Lagi pula, aku sama sekali tidak memerlukan bantuanmu," Temari bersedekap lalu berujar dengan nada sombong " Memangnya kau siapa? Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan pamer dihadapanku. Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Tanpa bantuan siapapun, terutama KAU **!"**. Diakhir kalimatnya Temari berteriak dengan keras. Hingga membuat air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa diduganya. Napasnya berubah menjadi tak beraturan. Shikamaru pun diam melihat reaksi yang diperlihatkan Temari.

Selama ini, ia melihat Temari sebagai gadis yang dapat dengan baik mengontrol emosinya. Bekerja bersamanya selama menjabat dibidang OSIS yang begitu menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Membuatnya, tanpa ia sadari juga, sedikit demi sedikit menaruh simpati lebih terhadap gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat dewasa dalam menghadapi setiap masalah yang mereka hadapi. Bahkan Shikamaru pernah merasa sangat bersyukur mendapat wakil seperti Temari. Ia tidak cerewet, tidak suka mengeluh seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya, ia juga mau membantu menyelesaikan tugas Shikamaru. Bahkan yang lebih gilanya lagi, gadis itu tidak marah dan membiarkannya tidur saat harus lembur berdua. Ia tahu sebenarnya Temari melakukan itu karena ia ingin Shikamaru terlihat jelek dimata anggota lainnya. Tapi selama ini juga, ia hanya melihat Temari diam dan melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa ada keinginan untuk membeberkan kelakuan Shikamaru yang hanya malas-malasan. Pernah Shikamaru bertanya kenapa ia bekerja terlalu keras bahkan sampai membantunya. Gadis itu hanya berbicara dengan mata yang tetap fokus didepan laptop dan tangan yang terus mengetik. "Aku hanya melakukan tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang wakil ketua OSIS". Shikamaru sering merasa harus berpikir ekstra tentang apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan dan dipikirkan gadis itu.

Jadi salahkah Shikamaru apabila dia ingin membantu gadis itu. Selama ini, menurutnya Temari selalu membantunya. Padahal mungkin bagi Temari, Shikamaru adalah rivalnya. Yang seharusnya tidak perlu dibantu. Semua anak selalu menyerahkan masalah dan pekerjaan mereka kepada Shikamaru. Tapi, Temari tidak seperti itu? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? kenapa gadis ini berbeda. Begitu berbeda dimatanya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

Hay hay..jumpa lagi dengan fic Ghiena yang kisahnya entahlah hanya readers yang tahu seperti apa rasanya setelah membaca fanfic Gaje saya ini… entah manis, pahit, gurih, asem, asin, kecut dll….

Ini fic sebenarnya yang Ku Sebut Namamu dalam Doaku dan Butterfly. Hakhakhak…

Terus karena katanya **hagiwara nachi** kurang puas sama fic sebelumnya… yaahh beginilah kelanjutannya…semoga terjawab keinginannya.. author mah Cuma berusaha..dan juga bagi readers yang membacanya semoga senang dan merasa terhibur…selain itu juga, Ghiena pengen nambahin arsip ShikaTema yang semakin hari semakin jarang muncul kepermukaan(?) Loh. Pada kemana Author ShikaTemanya…..? #sediiiiihhh

Maaf bila disana sini terdapat kekurangan soalnya Ghiena bikinnya ngebut biar bisa dipublis cepat…Maaf juga kemungkinan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan Ghiena ga bakal publis dulu soalnya mau menghadapi Ospek Prodi yang mewajibkan Ghiena beserta teman-teman Ghiena menampilkan pentas seni. Kemungkinan Ghiena mau menampilkan Pentas Drama Musikal. Terus, berlanjut ke Final Tes..huwaaahhh doakan Ghiena Ya teman-teman semoga lancar…Aamiin..

Wokeeeh, Terakhir ada yang bersedia kasih saya **Reviewwwnyaaaaaa…..**


	2. Chapter 2 : Gossip

Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Alur Loncat-loncat, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Something About Love

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

Lama mereka saling menyelami pikiran satu sama lain. Tanpa ada seorang pun dari mereka ingin memulai lebih dulu. Shikamaru menatap nanar Temari. Ia merasa sakit. Sungguh tidak ada seseorang pun yang pernah membuat ia seperti ini. Melihat seorang gadis ringkih yang terlihat seperti orang pesakitan. Dilihatnya gadis ini semakin hari semakin kurus dan lemah. Terlalu banyak tekanan yang diterimanya. Terlalu berat beban yang ditanggungnya. Shikamaru sekarang merasa bahwa hidupnya terlalu beruntung. Dilahirkan dari keluarga terpandang dan dipenuhi banyak kasih sayang, meskipun selama ini ibunya sering mengomelinya. Namun, ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya ibunya sangat menyayanginya. Karena dulu saat ia sakit, ia melihat wajah ibunya yang begitu khawatir dan selalu ada disampingnya untuk menjaganya. Ia pun juga terlahir dengan kejeniusan diatas rata-rata. Dan ada sahabat-sahabat yang selalu mendukungnya. Namun, entahlah meskipun selama ini ia memiliki segalanya ia selalu saja mengeluh atas hidupnya. Ia benar-benar sudah menjadi manusia yang tidak pandai bersyukur dengan segala kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Karena itulah mulai sekarang ia bertekad akan mencoba membantu Temari apapun yang akan terjadi terhadapnya.

"Temari.."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Dengan masih memasang wajah datar gadis bermarga Sabaku itu melangkah pergi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu, aku muak dengan sikapmu. Kau dengar, hah?"

Langkah Temari terhenti. Saat mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru barusan. Ia pun berbalik. Menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Sudah kukatakan dengan sangat jelas. Kenapa kau MASIH TIDAK MENGERTI," Temari kehabisan cara untuk mengusir Shikamaru dari hadapannya. Lalu Temari berjalan dan mendekati Shikamaru. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sehingga membuat Shikamaru dapat merasakan hawa panas tubuh Temari. "Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa, hah? Kutanya, kau bisa apa!" Cairan bening itu kembali. Suara Temari juga semakin parau. Dadanya pun terasa sakit karena tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal.

Bola mata Shikamaru bergerak liar menatap wajah Temari yang sudah memerah karena amarah. Ia pun mencoba untuk memelankan suaranya agar gadis dihadapannya ini mengerti.

"Cobalah berhenti bersikap seolah hanya kau yang bisa menanggung semuanya sendiri, aku yakin akan ada orang yang bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Aku akan bersedia membantumu sebisaku." Ucap Shikamaru tulus.

Temari menggeleng."Tidak ada orang yang bisa membantuku. Sudahlah, aku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri."Temari benar-benar beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih setia menunggu Temari untuk mengubah pikirannya dan berbalik untuk meminta bantuannya. Ia yakin, meskipun tidak saat ini tapi akan ada hari dimana gadis itu akan memerlukan bantuan. Ia sangat yakin. Semoga saja saat hari itu datang ia tidak benar-benar sudah terlambat untuk membantunya.

.

.

Shikamaru menatap makan siang yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas. Ia benar-benar tidak berselera memakan ramen yang baru dipesannya sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Seandainya bukan karena Chouji yang meneleponnya dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tentu Shikamaru tetap akan disana, tidak akan beranjak dari lantai atas. Ia pun langsung menggeser ramennya bermaksud memberikannya kepada Chouji yang juga sedang menikmati makan siang plus-plusnya.

"Hei Shikamaru, kenapa kau memberikan makan siangmu kepada Chouji?" Protes Ino.

Chouji yang mendapatkan tambahan makanan gratis semakin bersemangat menghabiskan bakso ikannya. Ia pun tersenyum kearah Shikamaru sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ujar Shikamaru enteng. Ia pun membalas senyuman Chouji.

"Shikamaru, kau harus makan. Memangnya kau mau ibumu khawatir karena kau sakit saat diasrama. Sebentar lagi kan kita ujian…bla..bla.." Dan pada akhirnya Shikamaru harus menulikan pendengaranya saat menghadapi ocehan tanpa henti dari Ino.

 _Merepotkan._ Pikir Shikamaru. Bagi Shikamaru, Ino tampak sangat menyebalkan kalau sudah seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Sai datang dan duduk disamping Ino. Ino pun menghentikan ocehannya dan berteriak cukup histeris karena pujaan hatinya sudah datang.

 _Fiuh selamat, sebaiknya aku pergi._ Hati Shikamaru berseru lega. Karena telah diselamatkan oleh Sai. Seandainya Sai tidak datang diwaktu yang tepat seperti saat ini, maka perbincangan mereka bertiga akan sangat panjang yang tentu saja akan didominasi oleh suara Ino.

"Aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan." Ucapnya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hanya Chouji yang menyahut dengan gumaman tak jelas, karena makanan yang sudah memenuhi mulutnya. Sedangkan duo sejoli yang ada dihadapannya malah terlihat mesra sambil diam-diam saling suap-suapan.

Shikamaru pun berlalu dengan cuek sambil tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya.

.

Disaat Temari masih bergulat dengan rumus-rumus kimia yang ada dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja kesibukannya terhenti karena teringat kata-kata Shikamaru.

 _Aku akan mencoba membantu sebisaku.._

 **DEG!**

Temari pun terdiam dan merenungkannya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Ia tak mau menyeret orang lain kedalam masalahnya. Lagipula masalah dia dan ayahnya hanya ia tak bisa meraih rangking pertama. Menurutnya masalahnya akan selesai apabila ia rajin belajar dan bisa menjadi juara pertama dikelas dan juara umum. Tapi, rasa ragu mulai kembali melingkupi hatinya. Apa ia mampu mengalahkan Shikamaru. Apa ia benar-benar bisa.

Tapi kenapa? Meskipun ia selama ini telah berusaha mati-matian belajar. Sampai-sampai ia pun harus menenggak berbutir-butir obat penenang karena menahan rasa ketakutan yang dirasakannya setiap kali akan menghadapi ujian. Ia bahkan rela untuk tidak tidur semalaman supaya bisa menghapal palajaran. Ia selalu takut. Takut kalau lupa semua yang telah dipelajarinya. Dan kenapa pada akhirnya? Ia tetap saja berada diposisi kedua. Kenapa semuanya terlihat tidak adil baginya. Ia sudah lelah-lelah belajar tapi tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan si pemalas nomor satu itu. Pulpen yang ada ditangannya ia genggam erat. Ia sangat kesal.

Tiba-tiba Temari tersadar. Ia sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktunya. Dengan cepat Temari menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengenyahkan segala pikiran yang mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia pun mencoba untuk kembali fokus dengan kegiatan hitung-menghitungnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya tiba-tiba saja cairan merah telah mengalir dari hidungnya dan mengenai buku catatannya. Segera ia dongakkan kepalanya. Ia raba-raba kantong roknya dan mengambil sebungkus tissue. Langsung saja ia tutupi hidungnya dengan tissue itu dan kembali belajar. Namun, air matanya entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ikut mengalir tanpa ia ketahui sebabnya apa. Dan isakannya pun semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

.

.

Kunciran samurainya tampak sedikit bergoyang karena angin yang berhembus cukup kencang hari ini. Padahal tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan. Malah matahari bersinar cukup terik. Shikamaru hanya diam memperhatikan Temari dari kejauhan. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas karena melihat gadis itu mimisan lagi. Dan Shikamaru tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya melihat gadis itu menangis dan terisak cukup keras. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia pun kembali menghela napas. Dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Shikamaru berjalan pelan dikoridor sambil memasukkan tangannya dikantong celanannya. Ia pun mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana menyelamatkan gadis itu.

.

.

Asuma sensei menoleh saat Shikamaru memanggilnya. "Saya memerlukan bantuan anda Sensei." Ujar Shikamaru saat sensei sekaligus wali kelasnya itu bertanya ada apa kepadanya. Asuma pun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Jarang-jarang muridnya yang terkenal pemalas namun jenius ini meminta bantuannya.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu untukmu?"

Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat dirasanya rencana awalnya berhasil.

.

.

Temari memandangi kartu undangan yang ada ditangannya. Baru saja setelah ia masuk dan duduk dikursinya. Hinata teman sekelasnya memberikan kartu undangan tersebut. Dan kalimat setelahnya yang mengiringinya membuat Temari tertegun sejenak. "Semoga akhir pekan nanti Temari-san bisa datang."

Temari tersenyum senatural mungkin, bukan ia tak ingin mengahadiri pesta kejutan untuk si Dobe berisik se-Konoha High School, hanya saja ia harus les Bahasa Inggris dengan instrukturnya.

"Akan Aku usahakan untuk datang Hinata." Ia tahu jawaban seperti yang ia suarakan sekarang tak memberi kepuasan bagi pemilik rambut indigo. Tersirat diwajah lembut Hinata ekspresi kecewa. Namun, Temari sudah tak memiliki jawaban lain selain itu. Ia tak ingin menjanjikan hal yang takut ia tak bisa tepati.

"Baiklah Temari-san aku permisi dulu, A-ano aku harus membagikan undangan ini kepada yang lainnya." Ucap gadis itu sopan lalu berlalu setelah menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Temari menghela napas _. Ia tak jahat dengan teman sekelasnya kan?_ Ia jadi merasa jahat karena tidak pernah keluar bersama mereka setelah jam sekolah usai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu sibuk belajar. Yeah, ia jadi teringat dengan ucapan Ayahnya.

" _Waktu adalah segalanya. Kau tidak akan dapat mengulang masa dimana kau mulai merasa menyesal. Untuk itulah sekarang ini kau tidak perlu memikirkan waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Nanti, setelah kau berhasil masuk ke Universitas ternama dan berhasil menjadi seperti Ayah kau akan sadar apa yang Ayah lakukan sekarang adalah untuk kebaikanmu dimasa depan."_

Temari menatap kartu undangan tersebut dalam diam dan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. _Menjadi seperti Ayah. Harus berhasil sama seperti Ayah._

.

"Buka buku kalian halaman seratus dua. Kerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Sensei ingin tahu sampai dimana pemahaman kalian tentang pelajaran yang telah Sensei terangkan sebelumnya. Batas waktunya sampai bel pulang berbunyi," Semua anak yang berada dikelas mendesah mendengar penuturan wali kelas mereka. Asuma sensei hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan anak muridnya yang masih saja merasa malas padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Ia menatap sekilas Shikamaru yang menguap, mungkin muridnya yang satu itu akan segera melanjutkan tidurnya setelah ia keluar dari kelas. Lalu ia beralih menatap Temari yang tempat duduknya berada tepat didepan mejanya.

"Temari, nanti kamu yang mengantarkannya kemeja saya." Temari menunduk sekali dan berkata "Baik." Sebagai respon. Sebelum beranjak Asuma sedikit bergumam. "Kalian semua jangan tertular virus malas ketua kelas." Beberapa murid terkikik geli mendengar gurauan wali kelas mereka. Asuma sensei pun keluar kelas karena beberapa menit yang lalu salah seorang guru menyuruhnya untuk segera menemui guru tersebut dikantor.

Temari dan beberapa murid mulai mengerjakan soal-soal kimia tersebut meskipun tampak malas. Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah sedari tadi merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Sekelompok wanita juga langsung memindah kursi mereka kebelakang untuk mulai bergosip tentang pacar-pacar mereka atau info-info yang sedang hangat-hangatnya dan murid yang terkenal berisik seperti Naruto, Kiba dan Suigetsu sibuk mendiskusikan cara agar mereka bisa melewati Kutetsu dan Izumo si penjaga sekolah malam ini. Mereka ingin segera membeli komik D****n Ball yang kemarin episode barunya telah rilis dan juga komik-komik yang lain. Mereka tampak sangat semangat merencanakannya sehingga membuat suara yang amat gaduh dan mengganggu teman-teman yang lainnya termasuk Shikamaru, dengan gerakan yang amat cepat pulpen Shikamaru telah melayang diudara dan mengenai kepala jabrik Naruto. Naruto langsung mencari siapa yang telah melemparinya pulpen dan mendapati Shikamaru yang kembali merebahkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Jangan berisik, kalau tidak ingin kelas ini didatangi _'orang yang merepotkan."_ yang dimaksud Shikamaru _orang yang merepotkan_ adalah orang dari Komite Kedisiplinan. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan menghukum seisi kelas apabila didapati sedang ribut meskipun tidak ada guru yang sedang mengajar.

Naruto mendengus sebagai jawaban. Akan tetapi diskusinya dan dua temannya yang tadi tetap berlanjut. Temari merasa amat lega karena kelas sudah kembali agak tenang. Ia pun melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang mendekatinya. Temari pun langsung mendongak. Ia melihat Konan dan Karin memasang tampang malu-malu. Temari menaikkan kedua alisnya, merasa heran ia pun bertanya.

"Maaf ,Temari ada soal yang tidak kami mengerti." Konan menjawab pertanyaan Temari. Temari pun mengiyakan untuk membantu mereka berdua. Sejujurnya ia amat malas karena ia tahu itu cuma trik mereka agar bisa mencontek jawabannya. Hanya disaat semacam inilah ia dibutuhkan.

"Maaf ya Temari, kami merepotkanmu. Habisnya tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong selain kamu. Kamu kan murid pintar selain Shikamaru." Kali ini Karin yang berbicara. Terlihat sekali nada bicaranya yang sok dimanis-maniskan.

"Iya, Shikamaru itu orangnya susah dideketin kalau udah ngorok. Terus si ayam biru, aduh..kamu tahu sendirikan dia galak banget." Perkataan Konan terputus gara-gara sedari tadi Karin menyikutnya."Apasih?" Konan tidak merasa terima Karin melotot kearahnya. ia pun balik melakukan hal yang sama kepada Karin.

Temari hanya tersenyum masam melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua. Dengan perasaan semakin malas meladeni tingkah laku dua sahabat itu Temari pun melerai mereka. setelah menit demi menit berlalu tugas mereka pun akhirnya selesai.

Konan berseru senang. "Wah, Temari memang pintar, ya. Hebat. Soal serumit ini aja kamu bisa ngerjain. Kamu pasti rajin belajar." Karin pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, Temari kelihatan banget rajinnya, ga kayak kamu." Dan perang antar dua sahabat pun terjadi lagi. Temari pun harus rela untuk yang kedua kalinya melerai mereka.

"Tapi, kok bisa ya Shikamaru terus-terusan jadi juara pertama?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang terlontar dari mulut Konan sontak membuat Temari terdiam. Karin tampak berpikir sejenak namun dengan cepat ia memajukan tubuhnya menghadap Temari dan Konan.

"Aku pernah mendengar ini, dulu juga ada anak-anak yang membicarakannya. Alasannya karena wali kelas kita." Karin bersuara pelan tak ingin anak-anak yang lain mendengarnya terutama Shikamaru yang duduk dipojok kelas. Temari mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Sedangkan reaksi Konan cukup berlebihan ia terkesiap sambil menutup mulutnya. "Ceritakan, ceritakan." Konan tampak tak sabar dengan kelanjutannya. Temari menatap Konan dengan tatapan sedikit tidak suka mungkin menurutnya beginilah reaksi dari orang-orang yang senang bergosip. Semua tingkah lakunya terlihat berlebihan. Karin menarik napas panjang untuk memulai cerinya. "Kalian tahukan sejak kelas satu Asuma sensei selalu menjadi wali kelas Shikamaru," Temari mengiyakan dan sebenarnya ia dan Shikamaru selalu sekelas sejak kelas satu. "Selain itu, keluarga Nara dan keluarga Sarutobi itu sangat dekat,"

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar." Temari memotong ucapan Karin karena ia telah mengerti maksudnya. Bisa ia lihat wajah kecewa Konan dan wajah tidak suka Karin. Temari berdecak." Kau ingin bilang bahwa selama ini Shikamaru mendapat bantuan dari Asuma sensei." Suara Temari memang pelan namun nadanya tetap terdengar mencemooh. Karin merasa tersinggung. "Yah, siapa yang tahu. Bisa saja selama ini dia berlaku curang dibelakang kita."

Temari merasa ia tak perlu mendengar berita yang tak ada buktinya sama sekali. Ia pun berdiri. Lalu mendekati meja Shikamaru dan menendangnya dengan brutal sehingga membangunkan si empunya meja. Wajah Karin dan Konan tampak pucat pasi. Ia takut kalau Temari membocorkan ucapannya tadi. Seisi kelas pun langsung tertuju kearah meja Shikamaru.

"Hey Nanas, bangun. Sebentar lagi bel mau berbunyi." Shikamaru hanya menatap malas dan menguap dihadapan Temari. "Cherewet, aku sudah lama mengerjakannya tahu."

Urat kekesalan Temari tampak seperti siku-siku. "Kenapa tidak kau kumpulkan dari tadi."

"Malas." Ucap Shikamaru singkat, padat dan jelas.

Dengan kesal Temari merebut buku dari tangan Shikamaru. Terdengar gumaman kata andalan dari mulut Shikamaru. Lalu Temari berlalu menuju meja guru dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mengumpulkan tugas kimia mereka. Rona wajah Konan dan Karin tampak merasa lega. Namun, entah kenapa pandangan mata keduanya menatap tajam Temari. Tapi Temari sama sekali tidak perduli. Ia malah membalas tatapan tersebut dengan pandangan mengejek. Saat semua tugas sudah terkumpul Temari pun beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Empat mata itu terus saja mengawasi Temari sampai ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **TBC**

 **Ok, ini kelanjutannya… semoga masih ada yang nungguin..maafin Ghiena ya yang sekarang jarang nge-publish fanfic..padahal Ghiena lagi liburan tapi emak ngelarang Ghiena buat nyentuh lepy.. ini aja bikinnya diam-diam..hehehehe**

 **mungkin gegara Ghiena kalau udah didepan lepy lupa segalanya, bisa duduk berjam-jam..wkwkwkwk**

 **yaahh..namanya juga cari inspirasi…ya kan?**

 **Terus kemarin-kemarin juga sempet sakit..huhuhu T.T jadinya ga mood buat ngelanjutin..**

 **Ya udahlah daripada curcol saya minta kesediaan authors en readers buat RnR fanfic saya…**


End file.
